Mischief at Work
by SnowByrdN7
Summary: Loki is mad at me forgetting him last night... so he came to work to pay me back hehe
1. Round 1

**Mischief at Work**

Work oh how I hate the word, especially on Sundays. Standing in my hidey hole aka the fitting room I stand folding cloths... tons and tons of cloth.

"By Odin's beard," I whisper under my breath, "I wish I was a thousand miles away from this place."

Picking up another shirt I hear a mischievous laugh.

"You know my dear that can be arranged," the voice says.

"Go away Loki," I reply shaking my head.

"But I just got here," he replies.

I roll my eyes as I see his mischievous smile floating in the air.

"Go away," I reply sternly as I swat his smile away.

Returning to my work I feel a strong hand wrap around my waist. A force pulls me backwards into something hot and hard. My heart flutters.

"No my little dark skinned goddess," he replies. "I desire to play."

"No Loki," I hiss as I feel his warm breath on the nape of my neck.

His grip tightens holding my closer.

"You dear tell the god of mischief not?" he growls sliding his hands up my stomach.

"I am at work," I reply almost out of breath, "So yes."

His hands feel like icy and fire as they reach my chest. A low moan escapes my lips as his nimble fingers begin to circle my breast over my shirt. I hear him laugh behind me.

"Hmm you are an odd mortal," he growls in my ear. "You say you desire me to leave but your body is screaming for me to stay. Choices, choices, I wonder which I will choose: your word or your body."

"My words," I hiss back.

"Did I ask for you opinion woman?" he asks as he places a kiss on my neck.

I feel on fire and hiss, "By Odin's..."

"Do not call upon my father, for he can not help you in this matter my dark skinned mortal," he replies as he turns my around to face him. "You promised we would play last night but you did not."

"I was sleepy from work Loki," I reply as I stare into his toned chest. "I told you remember."

"So, I craved my mortal and I was denied," he replies placing his hand under my chin. "I do not like begin told no mortal so I am here not to take what is rightfully mine."

"I am sorry your feelings were hurt last night but still I am at work!" I reply rising my voice. "What would my coworkers think of me if I allowed you to..."

"Give you pleasure beyond your mortal comprehension," he replies as he again pulls me in to him. "Or make them jealous by the sounds of your screams."

"Or have them think I am a ho!" I shout.

"So shy are we now?" he smirks as he lifts me up causing my legs to wrap around his waist, "That isn't what you said as I took you under the stars."

I feel myself burning up as I remember Loki pinning me against the sands. Staring into his blues eyes I find myself lost. It was if my hidey hole at work was melting away as I stared at him. My lips quiver aching from him to take them. I lean forwards claiming his lips .

"Your body is winning the argument my dear," he replies as he pins be against the wall.

"Oh shut up you," I reply as I grab a handful of his long dark locks. "You want to play Loki, so lets play."

He growl as I yank his head back gazing hungrily down at him.

"Mmm next time I want to play with you, you better come," he growls as I feel my cloths melt away. "Or I just might have to do this all over again."

"You wouldn't dear you mischievous little..." I hiss as I feel his skin caressing mine.

He laughs, "You know my dear there is nothing small on me, but in case you need reminding..."

"Kristen, Kristen"

"What!" I shout.

"Its time to go," one of my coworker replies.

"Already?" I ask.

"Yup silly," they reply. "Where were you, off in la la land?"

I smirk, "No girl, I was off in Jotunheim."


	2. Round 2

**Round 2: Loki and a Night in Mereen **

My bedroom

"Home at last," I say as my weary body collapses onto my bed.

After a long day of dealing with rude customers at work the softness of my bed is a very welcome sensation against my body.

"Oh bed I have missed you," I whisper as I stretch out over my bed.

"What about me my dark skinned mortal?" I hear a deep male voice ask. "Did you miss your little god of mischief?

With every syllable the voice makes the air in my room began to grow colder.

"Loki," I sigh as I see my breath as I whisper his name.

"I love it when you say my name," he laughs.

My bed dips down slightly as if someone was getting into bed with me. A singular finger presses down on my skin leaving an icy trail on my legs.

"Evening my little dark goddess," he whispers breathing his cool breath against my

ear. "Did you miss me?"

"Maybe," I reply as I feel his hand gently brush against my cheek.

His gentle touch abruptly stops causing me to whimper as I feel his pull his hand

away from my cheek.

"Well mortal you have a funny way of showing it," he replies harshly as he stares

down at me.

I open my eyes to find Loki sitting up in my bed his back towards me.

"Loki please don't tell me you are still angry about last time," I reply as I

sit up besides him.

"No," he pauses peering over his shoulder at me.

"Then Loki just tell me what is bothering you," I reply as I reach out to touch his

shoulder.

He shrugs forwards avoiding the touch of my hand.

"You play with that unseasoned alien more than you play with me," he replies

turns away from me. "Even half wit king of Ferelden spends more time with you than me."

I retract my hand. My heart sinks. Had I truly hurt Loki's feelings?

"Loki I'm sorry," I reply as I lean back on my headboard.

"I'm sorry, is that all you have to say mortal woman?" he asks.

"I'm really sorry..." I reply.

He quickly turns to me his eyes Jotun, burn red with lust and desire.

"That isn't good enough," he growls his gaze burning into my soul.

I try to reply but his eye told me speaking would only make the situation worst.

"They are always getting to please you my mahogany mortal," he growls lowering his voice. "The alien fed you strawberries to your aching lips as he pleased you in bed and the half-wit made love to you on the throne of Ferelden for the entire kingdom to hear. But me all I get is a tease. I am not Loki god of Mischief! When is it my turn?!"

I lean forwards farther inching towards him. I wrap my small arms around his tall lean body.

"I want our first time to be special Loki that's all," I whisper into his ears.

"I am on of the most powerful magic users in the universes," he replies as he grabs my hands lacing his fingers with mine. "I can make anything special especially if it is with you."

He glides my hands up his body allowing my to feel his lean muscular chest through his cloths before bring my hands to his lips.

"I know," I reply as his placing an icy kiss on my hands.

"Oh no, you don't even know the half of it mortal," he replies as he vanishes from my grasp.

"Loki," I call as I look from side to side for him. "Where did you go off too?"

I feel a rough hand grab my waist from behind. As the hand spreads across my stomach I look down to find nothing holding me.

"Behind you," he laughs as his hands begin to lift my shirt exposing my dark skin to the paleness of his.

My flesh trembles at his cold grasp. He spreads his large hands over my stomach caressing ever curve of my stomach. I am lost in the sensation. Suddenly he firms grabs my waist and pulls me back against his body hard body. I gasp from the force of his pull.

"Hey watch it mister grabby pants," I snap as he pins me against his body.

He breathes on my neck burning it as he whispers in my ear, "Tonight you are my little my Enchantress, Khalessi."

I am lost at his words.

"How do you know about that show?" I whisper as he slides his hands a little high almost touching my breasts.

I feel his hand hovering under my breast as he emits a cold breeze teasing me.

"I know of many things from your Midgard mortal and I personally like that show," he growls as his thumbs barely brush my breasts. "You know mortal I have imagined you as the mother of dragons my little dark-skinned Khalessi. Your body surrendered to my wintery grasp instead of by fire."

I utter a simple moan as my breast ache from his touch icy touch that he is denies me.

"Now isn't that better than your Superman," he laughs as he nibbles on my neck, "Close your eyes my dark goddess..."

I close my hooded eyes. The world goes dark and I feel his touch leave my aching flesh. I hear the rush of wind surrounding me. It chill made me shiver and for a brief moment I fear what he may have done to me. But just as soon as I feel afraid I feel the warmth of a welcoming fire.

Slowly I open my eyes I found myself in a large room lit by torches. Looking down at myself I realize I am lounging on a Roman style bench. Something about the chair I was seated in and the surrounding room remains me of a place I had seen before. Out of the corner of my eye I see light reflecting off something. Quickly I turn my head and see a large mirror stands in the corner of the room. It called to me, beckoning me to gaze into it. Getting up from my sit I feel something like silk cascade down my body and hit the ground as I begin to walk towards the mirror

Reaching the mirror I look at myself. I was in a long blue dress that clung to ever curvy of my body. Gazing further up the mirror I see that my hair was longer and that my eyes had turned a pale blue.

"By Odin's beard I look like..." I mouth as I realize where I am.

"Khalessi?" I hear Loki say behind me.

I turn to meet his powerful gaze. My heart flutters as I see his towering figure leaning against the doorway. His arms folded across his chest he long black hair unbounded flowed down his body. He looked like Darrio, his shir clung to his body like a glove, taunting me to remove it.

"Loki why are we here in Mereen?" I ask as I try to hide the desire growing with in my voice.

"Because I liked how this city looked," he replies as he flares his red eyes. "And this bedroom screamed like a good place for us to spend time together."

"Well there is a perfectly good garden you could have taken us to..." I reply as I hear a rustle from outside on the balcony. "What was that?"

"Why don't you go check it out for yourself," he replies with a devilish grin.

Turning my head slightly towards the balcony and see something cast a rather loud large shadow. Just out of view I see a smoke rising but smell no fire. I walk closer towards the balcony. Once outside in the cool night air I see a pair of burning orange eye stared back at me.

"Dragon!?" I ask as I step back away from the balcony.

"You are Khalessi tonight my dark goddess," he replies as he picks up a bottle of wine. "What do you think was out there?"

"Oh god, I don't know a puppy," I reply as I hold my chest. "You do know that she can't control them... right?"

"Will I am no mire mortal trying to playing god with monsters. I am both a god and a monster," he replies as he waves the dragon away. "Better?"

I breathe a sigh of relief as I hear the dragon fly off into the night.

"Much," I reply as I walk back towards the center of the room.

Loki runs his hands over the long table next to my lounging chair and picks up a bottle of wine. He lifts the bottle to his nose and smelling it contents as if I am not even in the room.

"Mmm, a good vintage," he replies as he begins to pour himself a glass. "Would my goddess like a drink?"

"No thank you," I reply as he turns his eyes gaze from his drink to me.

Like a hungry wolf he stares at the blue dress cling to my curves.

"You loss Khaleesi," he says as he bring the glass to his lips.

As the wine enters his mouth it come dances down the corners of his mouth. His eye never looked away from me as the wine slide down on to his shirt.

"Oh my I have made a mess," he smirks as he places the glass back onto the table.

He slowly unbuttons his shirt exposing his tone muscular chest and abs. With hooded eyes he looks down at his chest smirking. He knew I was admiring his beautiful body.

Dipping with wine he steps towards me. Taking my hand in to his he touches the bottom on my dress. Lacing my dress into his fingers he slowly lifts my shirt. I blush.

"You wouldn't dare use this dress as a napkin," I reply as my dress lifts higher and higher.

"I could but were is the fun in that," he laughs as he uses the hem of my dress as a towel.

My eyes follow his hands as he as he slowly glides is across his chest. I bit my lip as I fight the urge to reach out and help him dry himself. In a flash he releases my dress allowing it to fall back down.

"All clean," he replies with a smirk as he walks past me.

"You might be but this dress is ruined," I reply as I turn around.

I watch him takes a seat in the chair and lean back stretching upwards exposing more of his chest as his shirt falls to either side of him.

"Do it matter you won't be wearing it for much longer," he replies as he leans he head back staring at the ceiling. "Now where was I? Oh yes you were complaining about having to be here in this beautiful bedroom."

"Wait, what did you just say?" I ask for I was lost in his almost primal appearance.

"You were complaining," he replies.

"No I hear that," I reply. "I mean before that smart ass."

"I said nothing," he replies.

"Whatever", I snap back. "And I wasn't complaining Loki. If you wanted to spend time with me in this place there was a perfectly lovely garden we could have walked in."

He leans he head up his eyes red.

"Oh no my little Khalessi," he replies as he leans forwards placing his elbows on his knees. "Walking wasn't what I had in mind for your. I have a special punishment waiting for you."

"Punishment?!" I ask my eyes open wide.

"Pleasure and punishment are one and the same my mortal," he smirks as he vanishes into an icy blue mist. "And I shall give you both my dear."

With in minutes I am engulfed by an icy whirlwind. As the wind surrounds me I feel the sensation of his large callous hand caressing my body: my butt, my breast my stomach.

"Loki," I whisper as I feel his hand covers grab my throat.

I feel him regain a solid form behind me.

"Take off you cloths," he hisses into my ears.

"No," I reply almost lost in his touch.

"No, my dark goddess," he replies as he suddenly grabs my crotch over my dress.

I gasp at his firm touch as I feel him lift me up slightly off the ground. A moan leaves my mouth as I close my eyes.

"You heard me..." I reply but his grasp tightens silences me.

"Ah my little Khalessi you heard me," he growls into my ear. "I mean to please you this night and I shall not be denied."

Loki's uses magic and creates thousands of tiny ice shards to explore my body caressing me as they melt on my on my neck. I could hear his primal purring as I feel my dress unlacing. Inch by inch I feel my corset loosen allowing more of the shard to my contact with my skin. My breast felt heavy as my corset comes undone.

"We don't need this do we," he hisses in my ears as my corsets fall to the ground.

I hear my corset hit the ground with a thud. The chilly shards hit my exposed breasts. I shudder as they begin to circle my chest as they melt. I try to cover myself to protect them from the cold but he grabs my hand forcing them down to my sides.

"By Odin's beard," I gasp as he licks the melted water off my neck.

"Why do you desire to cover yourself," he growl into my neck.

"It too ..." I whimper as his hands trail up my body.

Like a magnet his hands are drawn towards my aching moist breasts. His large hands cup them gently: they felt so right in his large powerful hands. He takes his rough callus thumbs and begins to rub my dark my nipple.

"Did you say something my Khalessi?" he asks as he continues to massage my chest.

"Loki..." I whimper.

He smirks.

"This is only the beginning little dark Khalessi," he replies as he slide his hands to my hips. "It only gets better from here."

"Gods how could it any better?" I ask myself as he slides my underpants off.

"Your bare skin against mine," he replies as I hear his shirt collapses to the floor.

He pulls be backwards allowing flesh to touch flesh. My heart races as I feel his cold hard body against my curvy warmth of mine. He feels so large behind me. He towers over me almost engulfing me with his embrace.

I am completely naked before him as my finally piece of clothing falls to the floor. I hear him growl in my ear as he leave a trail of kisses down my neck and shoulder as he unlatches his pants. I blush from embracement as I feel his hardness behind me. I close my eyes as I feel his hands leave my breast and slide down towards my stomach.

"Please," I whimper as his hand reaches a wet place between my legs.

His hands hover about my tender aching place almost taunting me. It was almost unbearable.

"I didn't quiet hear you mortal," he replies as one of his callous fingers taps my tender bud.

"Please," I whimper as I lean forward almost losing my balance from the pleasure his touch.

"Please what my little Khalessi?" he taunts as I feel him begin to move his fingers with a little more force. "What do you desire?"

"... You," I hiss looking over my shoulder.

He smirks, "You wish is my command Khalessi."

Like the wind he moves to face me so overwhelmed by the sensation all over my boys I can only stare into the middle of his broad chest. He lifts my chin bring my eyes to meet his crimson ones. He leans down to me claiming my lips like a hungry animal. With each passing moment I feel his kiss deepen to new highs.

He pulls away from my lips hovering just above them.

"Say my name," he orders as he denies my lips his touch.

"... Loki," I reply.

He growls as his name leave my lips aching lips. With rapid speed I feel his powerful hands grab my butt lifting me up bring me to eye level. I feel my legs wrap around his wrist holding him close. Staring into his eye I lace my finger in his long dark locks using them to bring his lips to my own.

I tighten my grip forcing his head back. He laughs as I look up realizing that we were walking backwards towards the bed. As we inch closer to the bed I feel my heart race. His eye never moving from mine he falls backwards onto the bed twisting so that he lands on top of me.

His body was so heavy atop mine yet I welcomed it. He sits up atop me pinning me to the bed. I watch a piece of green lace appear in his hands.

"Time for your punishment," he smirks as he swiftly ties my hands together with the lace.

Panic fills my eyes, but he leans down to kiss me. His kiss calms me.

"Fear not," he replies as he lifts my hands over my head.

Tying my hand to the headboard he beings to kiss down my neck. His lips were as ice leaving a trail of ice as he moved down towards my breast. The closer his lips moved towards them my heart ached for him to place his icy lips.

"So dark and lovely you are Khalessi," he growls as his tongue traces down between my breasts.

I shudder against my lace restraints as his tongue makes contact with my nipples. He circles them. He nibbles them. He sucks them. My body was ablaze.

"Mmm," he mumbles as he moves from breast to breast. "Shall I go farther down mortal?"

I nod for words fall me.

"Good," he laughs into my stomach.

His cold breath into my stomach slowly began to move down towards my sweet mound. He inches down towards it spreading my legs widen opening myself up to him.

"Gods," I hiss as I feel his tongue against me.

He moved slowly at first savoring every inch of me. I begin to whimper as he picks up his pace. I feel myself on the edge of pleasure until I feel something break and I scream his name.

Out of breath I feel him climb back up my body. On his way back up he grabs my legs placing them on either side of him. I can feel his hardness moving up my thighs. Unlike his hands it was hot and warm. Finally reaching my eye he kisses me once more.

"Did you enjoy your punishment?" he asks as I feel his hardness stop just shy of my tender wetness.

"Yes," I reply.

"Shall I move on to the pleasure?" he asks raising his eyebrow.

I nod. His hand dances up my thighs before entering me.

"Ah nice and wet for me," he growls as he lifts me hip up slightly arching my back.

My hooded eyes can not hide my fear. He was large and I was small. I fear he might hurt me. He smiles. I watch his mouth move but no words come out.

"Loki," I say.

"An incantation to take away any pain only leaving pleasure," he replies.

I feel him move himself closer as he firmly grabs me. He places himself to enter me. My body almost melts as I feel his head touch me causing me to moan and throw my head back. He pulls my hips down unto him. I feel every inch of him enter me.

"By me," Loki hisses as he finally enters me completely.

He lingers inside me for a brief moment before he pulls my hips back up off him. Slowly repeats making the pleasure build inside me. Again I pull against my restrains. I wanted to touch him. I wanted to feel my hands on him in order for me to pull him closer.

"Does my little mortal want to be untied," he says as he pulls me back onto him with a greater speed.

I shudder at his new pace.

"Yes please, Loki untie me," I reply my eyes hooded.

Loki's eyes burn even redder as I beg him release me. His body screamed as his name parted from my lips. In a flash I feel my hands come undone and fall upon the bed, but he grabs me hands pinning them still above me. I whimper as I feel him leave from inside me. He shifts our bodies and now I was atop him.

I stare down at him his dark hair spread over the sheets. My hands rest upon his chest. He grabs either side of my waist and lifts me above his hardness.

"Ride me, my little Khalessi," he says.

I feel him lower me back onto his hardness. I moan with each inch. He rocks me hips up and down until I find my own rhythm. I rock slowly taking pleasure as I feel a fire start to burn inside. Throwing my head back I arch myself to feel even more of him. I hear him hiss and cuss beneath me.

Unable to take any more he leans up grabbing my hair forcing my lips to his as I rock against him.

"All mine," he growls as he flips us once more.

I feel his weight upon more. He lifts me up by my waist bring my up onto all fours. Still holding my hips he backs myself onto his hardness. The fire inside grew it was almost too much. I feel myself tightening around him with every thrust.

"Loki, Loki!" I scream.

Again he picks up his pace so much faster this time. Saying his name makes spurs him on to new heights of pleasure. I could tell he was close and so was I.

He cusses, "I'm so close."

He pulls up upright pinning me against him as he continues to thrust faster and faster. He grabs my breast massaging them.

"Loki, I'm..." I hiss as I slide my hand down to touch myself.

I rub as he thrust faster and faster until we both scream.

I collapse forwards out of breath and covered in sweat. Loki like wise falls a top me. Still inside he moves us side by side spooning. He holds me close gently caressing me. I feel his cool breath on the nape of my back. A kiss lands on my check.

"Now wasn't that better than the other my little dark mortal," he whisper into my ear.

"What others?" I reply as I assist him in caressing my breasts.

"Good girl," he growls. "Remember that for next time. I may not be so kind the next time."

I gasp as his thrusts back out and into me. I close my eyes as he lingers.

"I would hate for us to have to go off to Capua," he smirks as he bites me neck. "The city is this time of year. I hear there is a party at the House of Batiatus..."

"Jupiter's fucking cock!" I reply.

"No you mean Loki's," he laughs.

Hiya guys Mischief at Work Round 2 is up... lets get Loki naughty people hehe

"Round 3 will happen sometime in the near future... I hear Capua has a lovely festival," Loki smirks.

"Oh no you evil little..." i snap.

"My dear you know nothing is little on me," Loki laughs.

"Jupiter's fucking cock," i groan.

"HA he wishes he had one like mine," Loki replies. "Until next time my dark goddess."

"Lord help me," i reply.


	3. Round 3: Bringer of Rain

**Mischief at Work Round 3: The Bringer of Rain**

"The heat," I say as I fan myself as I stand behind the register. "Maker's breathe Virginia why must your weather fucking suck monkey balls so much."

Looking down at the clock at the bottom of my register I being the dreaded countdown until it is time to leave. 8:45 pm. 15 minutes.

"I can do this just 15 minutes of molten heat before I am basking in the AC of my car heading home to a cup of chilled peppermint tea," I think to myself.

"Oh my dark goddess," a deep voice growls in my ears, "If you are too hot than why not allow me to aid you in cooling off..."

I feel his strong hands grab the lower part of my back. Sliding his grasp down to my butt he gives me a sharp squeeze and spank. I yelp for the force of his smack.

"Oh know you don't," I reply rubbing my sore butt. "It is too hot to play..."

"Well I have lovely little way to fix that, its cool and..."

"I am not going to Capua Loki," I reply pointing my finger in his face.

Loki simply laughs as he leans down to my finger placing a kiss on them.

"You are cute, mortal you know that," he replies as his tongue begins to lick the side of my fingers. "For some reason you think you have a choice in this little game we play."

"Yes I do," I reply yanking my finger from his mouth.

8:50 pm 10 minutes.

"Well, well look at the time my dark mortal," Loki smirks as he appears before me placing himself between me and my register.

Seated atop the countertop he stares into my eyes. The animalistic way he stared at me I see a hint of Jotun staring back at me. My heart flutters as his red eyes make my body almost start melting.

Taking a step back from him rapidly I feel his foot leaving an icy trail on the backside of my legs. He smirks as I shudder at his cooling touch. Using his powerful lean legs Loki pulls me closer to him, pinning me against him.

8:55 pm 5 minutes.

"Damn it," I cuss as I watch a customer come rushing in.

Turning to the right I try to escape his grasp but I feel his hot breath on my ear.

"Where do you think you are going?" he growls into my ears.

"Someone's has just come into the store which means I have to get back to work," I reply back lost for breath.

Suddenly I feel he was no longer around me. Finally alone I stand at the register wondering where Loki had gone off to. I knew it wasn't like him to just wander off. He was up to something, I could feel it in my bones. Lost in thought I almost do not see the customer coming up to the register.

"What are you up to you evil little..." I whisper under my breath.

"I need to return this," the female customer says as she places a dress on top of the countertop.

I look up.

"Oh hello Ma'am," I reply faking a smile. "Do you have your receipt with you?

"No" the customer replies slightly annoyed.

I fight the urge to roll my eyes.

"Do you have the card..." I being to reply but as a faint mischievous laugh fills the air.

Looking around I ignore the customer as I look for Loki but I do not find him.

"Hello?!" the customer says waving her hand in front of my face as she hold out her card.

Looking back towards the customer I see a devilish smile appear directly behind her.

"... you brought this on," I reply as the smile vanishes.

Extending my hand I take the woman's card. I watch the woman cussing under her breath at me for taking to long. Annoyed I slow down as I begin to look for the item on the register. A great silence filled the store, but was broken by the sound of laughter once more. Suddenly the store goes dark and the register goes black.

"What is going on?" the woman asks as I watch her being to step backwards from the counter.

"Someone must have hit a pole while driving," I reply as I reach for a flashlight under the counter. "I know there is a flashlight under here somewhere."

As I duck my head under the countertop I hear the emergency lights flicker on.

"Just hold on Ma'am," I say trying to sound hopeful even through I could not see the flashlight.

The sound of heavy footsteps come up from behind me.

"AHH!" the woman suddenly screams. "Monster, it's a monster!"

Quick I stand up I watch the woman running away from the register.

"It's just a power outage," I shout as the woman runs out of the store. "It's just the security guard..."

As the woman body leaves the store the heavy metal gate came crashing down behind me causing me to jump backwards. I feel my body stumble into something large and rigid. Atop my head I feel heavy breath breaths down on me blowing my hair into my face. Slowly I look up to find a pair of crimson eyes staring back at me.

"One should never keep the god of mischief waiting," the red eyed creature says.

Words are lost in my throat as the creature smiles. I try to move forwards away from the creature but its large hands grab me.

"You know my dark mortal I hate waiting," the creature replies as it pulls me in close. "Look what you made me do, you made me go Jotun."

The cold large form flexes behind me.

"I didn't make you do anything you didn't want to Loki," I reply.

"Ah being smart at the mouth will only get you into more trouble," Loki replies as he moves his large hands to my neck. Tilting my neck to the side I feel exposed as his long tongue caress my neck. My eyes roll in the back of my head as I feel his icy touch on my neck.

"Hmm," he growls in my neck. "I shall enjoy painting you gold, my little bringer of rain."

Lost in his touch I lose myself as the store fades into nothingness.

Capua, Italy 74 B.C.

Silence and his tongue engulfs me until I slowly opening my eyes I find myself in a large flat bed surrounded by hanging white sheer cloth in a very dark room. Loki's touch fades away but the chill of his touch remains. A shiver runs down my spine as I feel a long icy trail run down the middle of my spine.

Looking up at the cloth I try to see through it but I only see darkness and stars. From what I would tell I was in an open air room with pillars. Suddenly I hear the roar of fire fill the room. One by one pillars in the room being to flare up illuminating the room. As the room lightens up I watch the floors, walls and pillars reflect the flames light.

"Where are we?" I ask as I am lost in the reflection of the fire.

"The décor doesn't give it away my dark mortal," Loki replies in my ear. "Welcome to Capua my little Domina (Latin for female head of the house)."

"You evil little fuck," I shout as my face red.

As I turn to face Loki I ball my hand into a fist, but he grabs my balled fist.

"That would be Gladiator to you this night my little Domina," he replies smirking as he slides my hand down his chiseled chest. "Does my outfit please you?"

Looking downwards I see him, chiseled like a savage gladiator and half naked.

"Yeah about that, a banana hammock doesn't count as clothing" I shout as I fight to free my hand. "You do know what Domina means right?"

"To both questions yes," he replies as he brings my balled fist to his lips.

"Some how I don't," I reply.

He laughs, "Would you rather I'd make you call me Dominus little ancilla?"

"OMG!" I shout as I continue to try and pull away from him. "Tell me you didn't just call me servant girl?"

"Ancilla, ancilla...," he replies as he places a kiss on my fist.

Slowly he begins to kiss up my arm leaving a trail of ice behind him. His eyes never moving from my face with each kiss the devilish grin he wears grows. My heart flutters as his red Jotun stare back at me. Annoyed at myself I push myself far enough away to place my foot upon his bare chest.

"I'm black Loki," I reply as I feel his cold chest beneath my foot. "So calling you master will never happen... EVER!"

With all of my strength I try to push him but he does not move. In a flash Loki lifts me in his lap placing my legs on either side of him.

"But your darkened flesh is what I love the most about you," he replies as he pins me to his chest. "Nothing makes me fill with desire more than the look of your dark flesh next to mine, but I am master to all women no matter their race. Your gender likes me that way and so do I."

As he speaks I feel every muscle in his chest flex against me. I feel his gaze down on me.

"Fuck you," I say.

"Oh I shall but we are missing the best part," Loki replies as he snaps his fingers.

"Best part...?" I ask my eyes wide.

"Oh if I do recall this is lovely room you are in is from your favorite episode of Spartacus," he replies as he brushes my foot off his chest. "What was it called..."

As she speaks something clicks in my head...

_I can't wait to paint you gold..._

"Oh no you don't," I reply shaking my head.

"No my little Domina I do believe the episode was called 'Whore'," he replies with a smirk.

I stare at Loki's devilish smile as the image of Spartacus painted gold wearing the mask of Apollo fills my mind. Pulling me back to reality I hear the sound of footsteps approaching us. Out of the corner of my eyes I see a woman holding a deep bowl in her hands. Walking up to us the woman places the bowl beside Loki.

"Domina," the woman says as she bows to me. "Enjoy your evening."

"Oh we will," Loki replies as his hands moves towards the bowl.

"What the hell", I say as I watch the woman backs away from us. "There will be no enjoying my evening because Loki is taking me back to work ... HEY COME BACK HERE!

"Shh now," Loki coos as he places his finger on my lips. "You don't want the staff to watch us do you? I personally have always thought I worked better with an audience."

I try to speak but I sense something damp dipping onto my lips.

"What did you just put on my lips?" I ask as I feel him remove his finger.

"Eatable gold paint," Loki replies as he leans closer to me.

My anger fades as his hands were running up and down my sweet spot in the middle of my back. I feel his hot breath on my face. His chest move up against mine causes my heart race. Looking up into his face I watch his long tongue slowly trace around my lips.

I shudder as his tongue leaves my lips.

"Does my Domina desire more?" he asks.

My lips still puckered I do not reply for I was lost in the moment. He laughs as he flips me onto my back. I feel exposed as I up at him. Again I watch Loki lean over to the bowl of gold beside him. Bring the bowl back with him he places his whole hand into bowl. As he lifts his paint color hand into the air he places it on to my stomach. Slowly he beings to massage the paint into my skin. With every move of his hand I feel my body aching for more of his touch. Lifting his hand to this face like an artist checking his masterpiece he stares down at me.

"Needs more gold," he says as he reaches for more paint.

Gently lacing his hand around the rim of my dress Loki gradually exposes my breast to the night air.

"But where to put it?" he growls as she lowers his head to my exposed breast. "There are so many yummy places my little Domina for me to play with I don't know where to start."

He hovers of my breast breathing his icy breath over me. My nipples harden. With out thinking I arch my back pressing my breast closer to his face. I hear him growl as he takes my breast into his mouth. Bouncing from breast to breast I am lost in his touch. Lacing my hand into his long dark hair I brush his hair from his face so I can watch him.

Popping his head up he towers over me his eyes red with desire. My mind and body race as I watch him reach for the bowl of gold once more. Placing both hands in the bowl of gold I watch his barely there cloths vanish along with my own. Lifting his hands out of the paint I feel their icy hue as it drips onto me.

Moving his hands back towards me he beings to cup my breast in his hands. Placing his damp thumbs on either nipple he begins slowly circling them coving them with paint. I watch him move like a painter as he covers them, gentle caresses carefully placed to give me the greatest pleasure.

"Stand up my little Domina," he says as he gives one of my nipples a little bite.

At his words I stand up in the bed. Getting onto my knees I slowly stand up looking up at the starlit skies as I get to my feet. I feel his hands grab me from behind with the cool dip of paint dripping down my back. Starting at my neck he slowly works his way down to the small of my back. I gasp at his touch as he begins to rub my butt.

"My masterpiece is complete," he growls into my neck as he gives it a firm bite.

In a haze of pleasure I reply, "Now I am all sticky."

"Well then we shall just have to make it rain," he replies with a smirk.

His eyes red I slowly watch his pale muscular body turn a pale dark blue. Ridges from around his muscles making them even more defined. I reach my hand out towards him tracing the outline of his Jotun pattern down his chest and abs. With a mighty force his grabs my hand stopping me just shy of touching him.

Moving my hand way from him Loki lifts me up in the air before pulling me back down to his naked body. Placing my legs on either side of his waist Loki holds me above him. I can feel the heat radiating off of him. My arms of his shoulders I watch him smile as he lowers me down on to him.

My body aches as I feel every inch of him enter me slowly. I close my eyes as I feel him finally inside. A mix of pleasure and pain feels me.

"Open your eyes Domina," he whispers into my ears. "I want you to watch me..."

The sound of his whisper causes my eyes to open hooded with pleasure. Looking up into his face I see the agony on his face as he slowly lifts me up before lowing me back down.

"Loki," I whisper as he repeats the pleasurable movement.

"Mmmm," he growls as he eyes stare into mine. "All mine."

Over head I hear the rumble of thunder but I am lost in the pleasure of Loki's powerful thrusts. With each thrust the pleasure in my body begins to build that I start to rock my hips to match his movements. I hear him hiss as I begin to tighten up around him. I feel myself on the edge as the thunder moves closer and closer.

"Loki," I gasp breathless as a clash of lightning lights up the night sky.

At my voice he thrusts become deeper harder more intense. I throw my head back arching my back to let move of him in. I needed more, I desired more. Seeming with each thrust the storm over head moves closer.

"Almost there my Domina?" Loki hisses as he pulls me back up close to him.

He thrust so hard I gasp and lace my fingers back into his long dark locks. Pulling his hair I pull his head upwards claiming his lips as my own. Loki growls into my lips as again his thrusts grow in intensity. The pleasures in my body become almost overwhelming that I thought I would break.

Breaking my kiss I stare down into his beautiful blue face. Breathless I mouth I am so close.

"Say my name Domina," Loki growls. "Scream my name!"

Lost in the pleasure I scream, "LOKI!"

As my voice hits the night air something breaks in the air and the heavens open. Drip, drop rain begins to pour down as we climax together. Loki's face lights up as I scream in absolute pleasure as the rain hits our skin. Leaning downwards I claim Loki's mouth once more.

"Is my little bringer of rain pleased?" Loki asks as she brushes my wet hair from my face.

I blush, "You have done will Gladiator you Domina is very pleased."

"Do not blush my Domina it only gets better," Loki says with a smile.

"How could it?" I ask as he lowers me onto the bed.

Loki doesn't reply. Too cold to be annoyed I shiver as my feet touch the damp bed. Swiftly Loki wraps his towering frame around me. Facing me he changes back to his pale hue. Gently he caresses the small of my back as she turns us to face one of the roaring fires in the room. The combination of the warmth of the fire and his body warms me.

"I have my ways," Loki replies as she places a kiss atop my head.

Holding me close our brief moment of quiet is broken by the sound of a bellowing voice.

"Brother," I hear a loud bellowing voice say.

I watch Loki's face darken for a brief moment before lightening back up.

"Brother?" I ask looking up at Loki.

"Yes the thunderer, Thor," Loki replies as he slips his hand down my back.

"What does he want?" I ask as I look away from him as images of Thorki fill my head.

Loki takes his hand and places it under my chin.

"My dark mortal," Loki replies as he rubs the lower lip. "What would my brother want with me?"

"You haven't seen Thorki fandom..." I reply.

"I have mortal," he sighs shaking his head. Oh I have."

I laugh slightly which causes him to smile.

Lifting my eyes to meet his he replies, "My sweet little southern faerie... Do you really think I would share you with that drunken oaf?"

"Southern Faerie?" I laugh. "You are funny."

As I laugh I watch Loki flash a fang filled smile down at me. Tilting my neck to the side he takes his tongue and licks my neck.

"I want to do bad thing with you," Loki whispers into my neck as he sinks his fangs into my neck.


	4. Round 4: Scandalous

**Round 4: Scandalous**

Parking lot at work

Monday, why did it have to be Monday? I hate working Mondays because there is never anything to do.

"Monday fun day my left butt check," I grumble under my breath.

The sheer thought of another Monday robotically helping infuriating costumers for the next several hours makes my skin crawl. What more could a little black girl not ask for?

As I turn into the parking lot all I can do is roll my eyes. Mother Nature was playing her usually evil game today. The sun was shining and it was neither too hot of too cool outside. It was just right.

"A lovely sunshiny Monday afternoon and I get stuck here," I think to myself. "Why does my life have to suck monkey balls?"

Lost in thought I barely notice a cool Virginia autumn breeze blowing passed as I get out of my car. No it was more than the wind blowing passed me. The air almost seemed to caress my entire body.

"Well that's odd," I say aloud as I close my car door. "Where are all the people?"

Something wasn't right but what. I knew it was Monday which meant the store would be slow but this was freaky ridiculous. The parking lot was full of cars but no one was going in or coming out of the building.

"Ok girl this is just my imagination running wild on you," I say shaking my head. "Maybe everyone is too busy shopping or the zombie apocalypse finally happened. Damn I know I should have brought my katana today."

As I shake my head a stray piece of hair falls across my face. Moving my hand to brush it back behind my ear the wind blows ever so slightly caressing my face. I feel the wind brush my hair behind my ear.

_"Your life doesn't have to my dark mortal" the wind whispers deep and low._

"No, no, no, no, HELL NO," I cuss as I wave my hands passed my face quickly.

_"Now, now is that how you are supposed to greet me my sweet baby?" the wind asks._

"Sweet baby?" I think to myself.

Again I feel the wind gentle caress me, slowly blowing passed the nape of my neck. Stepping away from my car I look for him, that evil little god of mischief, but I still find myself still alone.

"GO AWAY!" I shout in to the heavens.

But my voice is only by laughter.

_"Mmm I love it when you act all mad at me," the wind laughs back. "I have missed you my sweet baby."_

"Well I haven't missed you," I grumble back. "And stop calling me your sweet baby you frostbitten ass!"

A sudden chill runs down my spine. He was near. I could feel his piercing blue eyes upon me: undressing me and allowing his imagination to give me unspeakable pleasures.

_"I shall call you whatever I desire mortal," he replies. "And I know you like my ass."_

"Oh you didn't just say that..." I hiss as my face flushes. "Show your face you little..."

My words are lost as I feel something grab me from behind. The sensation of icy breath caresses the nape of my neck.

_"Oh my sweet baby, say it," the wind growled. "I love it when my name parts from between your aching lips..."_

I look down my body and I see his pale muscular arms around me. Hot and cold surround me. My heart races as I feel his every breath dance atop my head.

"No," I hiss as I my eyes start to become hooded.

His breath moves from the top of my head to the side of my face and downward to my neck once more. Again he blows his cool breath on my neck sending shivers down my spine. I shudder as he places a kiss on my neck.

_"Say my name my dark sweet baby," he growls._

"No," I reply. "I am not your personal...

My words got caught in my throat as his hand slides lower and lower down my body. Inch by inch I shudder and my breath quickens. My head leans back only to be stopped by his chest. His hand continues downward passing my stomach making their way to the hem of my skirt. Gradually his hands slide their way underneath it. His icy hands slide up my warm flesh.

_"... mahogany play thing," he growls as he reaches between my legs. "Oh but you are mortal."_

Sliding his hand upward he reaches me. With a slight movement up he grabs me over my panties. A slight moan parts from my lips as I feel him push my panties aside leaving me open.

_"Mmm wet already," he hisses. "And I didn't even have to work for it._

The sound of his deep voice only makes it worst.

"Please," my lips whispers of their own accord.

I feel his thumb and forefingers caress ne me.

My eye close as his voice rings in my ears.

_"My sweet baby," he growls. "Vermont is the perfect place..."_

A cabin in the woods

The crackle of fire fills my ears.

"Sweet baby? Vermont?" I mouth. "Where have I heard those words used together before?"

That name and place meant something deeper, but I knew not what. My mind races as I feel a sensation of warmth engulfing me.

"_I thought you would like it," Loki says._

The echo of his voice causes my eyes to open. Again I have the sensation that something was off. His voice was different gentler kinder...

"Like what?" I ask. "...the fact you mystically seemed to have forgotten my name."

My question is met by his laughter swirling around me. With a loud snap a hundred candles flicker on revealing a room carved from stone and wood. It was beautiful.

_"Oh I haven't forgotten your name my dear sweet baby, I simply just prefer using it for things of the carnal nature," Loki replies as the candles light up every corner of the massive fireplace room. "I meant the house."_

Following the candles I see a dark corner to the left of me. There he was standing in a doorway his arms folded across his chest. Even through the darkness I watch a grin spread across his face.

_ "Isn't it beautiful my dark mortal?" he asks with a smirk._

"It's normal save you standing there in the doorway like a spook," I reply as I stare at him in the doorway. "No gladiators or no dragons this is just a regular old house."

_"Ah, yes Vermont is nothing but normal," he smirks as he steps out of the doorway and into the light. "This house is yours..."_

"Come again?" I ask as I raise my eyebrow.

As I speak he unfolds his arms allowing the candle light danced off of the deeply V of his shirt. Gods is he chiseled from ice? I watch him smirks at my puzzled face. He could see the wheels in my head turning. Amused he starts walking towards me.  
_ "...Well its more like ours mortal," he replies as he stops in front of me. "I created this place just for us."_

With his each step I watch him. The very movement of his muscular body makes my knees feel weak. The closer and closer he get the cooler the air around me feel against me. He finally stops inches from my face his tall frame towering over me.

"You made all of this?" I ask as I look up into his pale blue eye. "... for us?"

I gasp as his icy hands extend for hand mine. Gently he flips my hand over tracing his fingers over the lines on my hand leaving a trail of ice. As the trails of ice fade he takes a hold of my hand.

_"Yes I did sweet baby," he replies as he gently pull my hand. "This is all just for us..."_

I stumbled forward landing against his muscular body.

"There is a catch to this isn't it?" I ask as my hands lands on his chest.

_"There is no catch mortal this time mortal," he replies his voice just low and sweet. "This house is you and me to live the dream..."_

Placing his hand under my chin his tilts my head up to his. He leans his face down to mine. Blue eye and cold breathe assault my senses.

"Whose dreams yours..." I ask but Loki's laugher cuts me off.

_ "My dreams sweet baby?" he asks pulling my face closer. "What did you think I have been doing with you..."_

In a flash I feel his hand gently titling my lips up to his. As our lips hover close to one another he pauses.

_"Your desire is my command Ms Pope," he breaths. "President Loki lives to serve you this night."_

I do not reply with words but with action. Steeping onto my tippy toes meet lips. I claim them as my own. As our lips meet I feel his body engulf me as he pulls me in closer. Breaking our kiss I watch his eyes turn their normal Jotun red hue. My heart skips a beat.

_"See what you do to me mortal?" he says his eyes hooded. "I ruin you? No my dark mortal it is you that ruin me. You bring out the savage Jotun in me."_

In a flash he vanishes from in front of me. I panic.

"I thought you said no games," I reply I look around the room to find him gone.

_"Did I now?" he asks._

"Yes," I reply.

I feel something cold grab my hand. I quickly turn around expecting the worst.

_"As I said my sweet baby this is all about your carnal desire not mine," he replies his laugher surrounds me._

My eyes meet his as they still burned red. Still smirking from ear to ear I watch his eyes shift from me towards the fireplace. As the light danced off of his body he turns his attention to the couch: an emerald blanket was carelessly draped it.

"A blanket," I sigh slight relieved. "It's just a blanket."

_"What did you think I was going to do mortal?" he asks. "I mean I could give you that one desire no one knows about..."_

"NO!" I grumble.

_"Oh you think I speak of the one where I share you with my brother Thor," he replies as he turns back to face me me. "No my silly dark mortal I speak of the other one. We have more in common than you care to think."_

My face flushes.

_"Haha, this house has plenty of rooms in it don't you think mortal," he replies walking up to me slowly. "Maybe we should fill them up with..."_

"Finish up that statement and I'll..." I shout but he cuts me off.

In mid sassy sentence, Loki brings me to silence by his towering form standing in front of taking his eyes off me he places his hands on my stomach.

_"Mmm you know mortal I have imagined you like that before," he continues as he looks down at me. _

His breathe gently caresses my face from the closeness of his. I tremble as his large hands spread a cooling sensation across my stomach.

_"You glowing as your body grows more sensitive aching for my touch," he hisses as he takes my hand into his. "You're every sensation heighted as my every caress lights you blaze with unthinkable pleasures..."_

I feel him shift from my front to behind me. With his hands I feel him grasps my breasts.

"Please..." I whimper as iciness of his touch overwhelms me. "Touch..."

He laughs as he cups my breast in his large hands. I gasp as I felt something different from his touch: a deeper sensation of some kind that I had never felt before. It was if I had I never felt his touch upon my breast before this moment. His hands around them I feel him growl into the top of my head.

_"Mmm," he whispers. "More for me to play with I see..."_

I look briefly glance down at his hands. Had my breast grown larger and fuller? They felt heavier in his hands. His icy fingers brush across my darkened swollen nipples, but this sensation was different, it was incredible. Every brush of his fingers across them felt like a million tiny ice crystals of pure pleasure. Breathless I hiss. He growls low into my ears as he nibbles down my neck.

"_Gods mortal must your breast taunt me so?" he asks as his fingers draw circles around my nipples. "Mmm they have grown so full and round my dark mortal they beg for me to suckle at them."_

"Oh god," I whimper.

_ "Yes my dark mortal is the sweet warmth between your legs aching for me?" he asks as his hands leave my heavy breasts. _

"Loki," I whimper as my heavy breasts ache for his touch once more.

"_Oh I shall return to them later," he replies. _

I feel his hands brush down the side of my body. Again he gently caresses my belly before making his way down to my hips and thighs. Had my hips grown slightly wider too? With a gently tug he begins to grind my hips against him.

_ "Is the intensity increasing with the passing second?" he asks. _

"Yes", I moan as I feel one hand move to my belly while the other continued moving down to my thighs.

_"Are you all wet for me sweet baby?" he growls as his fingers move between my legs._

I whimper back as his fingers enter. Slowly his fingers begin to caress me making my warmth between my legs start to throb. His head collapses on my shoulder as he slides his fingers into me while continuing to rub my stomach .The sensation building inside me was overwhelming. I needed to touch myself, to feel my own hands upon my flesh. If his touch made me feel like this imagine what my own would stir within me. Reaching for his hand on my stomach I lace his fingers with my own. I gasp as the cooling sensation builds more and more underneath my hands.

Loki moves our hands slowly together over my belly. I feel myself rounder yet firmer, shuddering as he moves our hands. The gentle nature of his touch was nothing like anything I had felt from him before. It felt as if he was holding something precious to him in my stomach, something in need of the gentle caress of his hand.

_ "Shall I hold you close like this?" his hisses sharply as I grid my hips against him._

His voice growls low into the nape of my neck as he hears me whimper. With each pass of our hands my eyes begin to close slightly as a moan parts from my lips.

_"As I make love to you from behind while I gently caress your growing belly? Feeling the life we created grew beneath my very touch," he growls. _

"Gods," I whisper as the image he was creating fills my mind.

_"Open your eyes," I hear him whisper as he moves in front of me once more. "The thought of hearing you pleading for more of me; cry out for me to go deep as you scream my name. Your heavy full breasts bounce with each more powerful thrust I make..."_

At his voice I open them. Looking down I see my heavy breasts a top my newly round belly where my flat stomach once was. I feel him smile looking down on me.

_"...yet I shall cradle your belly in my hands using it to pinning you close to me as I come is sadly a desire I share with you..." he continues to whisper. _

As I look at our laced hands resting on my belly we stand there in silence, until his quiet laughter fills the air breaking it.

_"...and one meant for another day," he replies as he tilts my head back up causing me look into his red eyes. "Tonight is about you. One day this will be us, but tonight the fireplace is calling."_

"By the fireplace?" I ask as I watch my stomach and breasts return to normal.

Looking back towards Loki I watch him nods as he slowly walks away from me. His back to I begin to watch him start removing his cloths. Piece by piece Loki's clothing falls to the ground: a tasty trail of breadcrumbs trailing taunting me to follow. I shudder as the last stitch of his clothing fall to the floor. Yes he was chiseled from ice. Every curve of his body growing more enticing as it is met by the light of the fire and like a moth to the flame I follow behind him.

"_Too many clothes my sweet baby," Loki says. "Don't you think?"_

My hand begin to remove my clothes of the own will as I walk towards him. With each step my body is met with the cool air emanating off his body. Loki gently lays out the green blanket onto the floor. The sight of his lean muscular nakedness nearly broke me. Peaking over at me with his eye so red I watch his long raven hair dance off his shoulder.

Growling into my ear he brushes his hand down the side of my body melting the last stitch of my clothes away. Naked and bathed in the fireplaces light Loki pulls me into a kiss. Caressing my face he brings us closer together. I feel his hardness pressing up against me. Fire and ice engulfs us as he brings us to down on to the blanket rotating us around as we land on the floor.

He allows me to pin his body to the floor. My legs spread on either side of him as I my hands rest on his chest. His hungry eyes stay up at me as he lifts me up by hips. He holds me up over him.

"Please," I whimper as he teases me with his hardness.

Lifting his hips upward gently grazing against me. I whimper.

_"Say my name," he growls._

Again Loki lifts his hips taunting me with his hardness.

"Loki," I whimper.

_"Now use your manners," he replies sitting himself up while still holding up above him._

"Please Loki," I beg as I feel him taunt my wet lips.

He smiles as he enters me. Inch by inch I feel him enter me. I rock my hips back and forth trying to adjust to the size of him. I moan deep as he holds us together; his muscular arms taunt as the clasps me down onto him.

"_So tight this way my dark mortal," he hisses as he stares into my eyes. "I don't think I shall fit. Shall we try this try another way?" _

I nod. In a flash I feel him flip me over onto my knees. Loki's cool body against my back was overwhelming. His body dwarfed my own. Pinning my hands down with his own I feel him slowly rock his hips against my butt. My back arches downward I rest myself on my forearms opening myself up to me.

With a powerful thrust I feel him enter me.

"Oh god Loki..." I gasp.

_"Yes my dark mortal call upon me," he growls._

"Loki," I cry.

Loki leans his large body cool body down atop me. Leaving a trail of icy kisses down my back he hisses into my ears.

_"Mmm your wish is my command," he replies as he places kisses down my neck_.

Slowly Loki thrusts into me. The pleasure was unbearable. He begins to become aggressive with his thrusts. They being to grow more intense the deeper he thrusts into me. I shatter into a million pieces with every thrust. My hips rock back and forth meeting his every thrust.

Loki sits us up right wrapping his arms around me. Seated in his lap I grind my hips against him. He hisses his hot breath into my ear before nibbling on my earlobe. The motion our bodies become more and more as one.

I scream in pleasure for I could tell he was close to edge but my voice only makes him thrust me harder deeper into me.

_"You shall no come until I tell you," he growls. _

"Loki I can't..." I whimper as my head collapses onto his chest. "... I can't stop it..."

My body was on fire. I was beyond the edge. I was over the cliff in thin air. His thrusts only deepen with my refusal. My warmth pulsed as the pressure began to build.

_"So close to the edge mortal," he growls as he holds me tighter. "I feel you tightening around me. It only makes me want to thrust harder."_

I reply breathlessly, "Please Loki... Gods please..."

_"Yes my sweet baby call to me," he replies. _

His thrusts were fast and hard. I could no longer hold it back anymore. I let myself go. Tilting my face up to his my hooded eyes stare up at him as I scream his name. As I scream he loses control. The sound of me screaming his name makes him thrust deep and hard one last time. I gasp for my breath yet I can not find it for I feel him come inside of me. My gasps of pleasure are cut off by his lips leaning downward to my one. Clasping my face he claims my lips.

His powerful hands brush the sides of my face as he breaks our passionate kiss. He stares down at my hooded eyes breathless and smiling.

_"Mmmm, is my dark mortal pleased?" he asks as he catches his breath._

I can not speak so I only nod. I still feel him inside me so thick and hard. The sweat from our play drips down my breasts.

_"Good but next time..." Loki starts to reply._

**_"So this is the dark mortal" a booming voice behind us says._**

_"Be gone brother," Loki replies._

I hear the deep voices heavy boot hitting the floor. They circled around us. I see a towering man in front of us.

"Loki," I reply as I stare up at him. "What is going on?"

_"An annoyance that is about to leave," he replies. _

As the tall man comes into view I see nothing but long golden hair and solid muscle.

**_"Dears brother have a heart," the man replies. "She is exquisite creature."_**

_"She is mine Thor!" Loki shouts as he uses his hands to cover me. "And as you well know I do not share! This mortal can barely handle me!"_

"Did Loki just say something off," I think to myself.

The blond man leans down in front of us. His blue eyes taunt me causing the thought of Loki's statement to fade from my mind.

**_"I am Thor ebony mortal," he says as he looks me up and down. _**

His gazed burned as I see him lick his lips.

"And I'm kinda naked," I reply embarrassed.

**_"I can see that," he replies. "Did my little brother please you mortal?"_**

****"Yes," I reply as I still feel Loki's hardness inside me.

He leans in closer to me. Somehow I could sense Loki was laughing.

**"Well then imagine if you had both of us," Thor replies as he claims me lips.**


	5. Round 5: I Wanna Do Bad Things wth You

**Round 5: I Want Do Bad Things to You**

The fitting room at work aka "the hidey hole"

"Work on a weekday, lord help me," I whisper to myself.

Leaning over into the processing bin I hear a knock on the side of the wall right next to my head.

_Knock, knock _

"I'll be with you in one sec," I reply.

"Mmmm," a deep male voice replies back.

"Oh hell to the no," I grumble under my breath, "This ass did not just 'mmm' at me like I am mother fucking sandwich."

Standing up out of the corner of my eyes I see an old fat man standing outside my hidey hole, his beady eyes staring at my ass.

"Smile young lady its hump day..."

I internally roll my eyes at the fat bald man winking in behind me.

"Keep it together Kristen," I think to myself. "You can't punch a customer in the face. Even it he is a perv."

"I need a dressing room Miss," the man replies.

"Anyone that is open sir," I reply back coldly as I point to the empty fitting rooms.

"Aren't you going to show me into one Miss..." he asks raising his eyebrows.

I watch him struggle to read my name tag. A sigh escapes from my lips as his eyes linger at my breasts.

"...Kristen..." he replies licking his lips.

"Its midday Sir on a Wednesday," I reply adjusting my scarf to cover the deep v of my shirt. "Does it look like there is a line to use one of these?"

He laughs before walking off. I hear the far fitting room door close with slam.

"Wednesday is hump day my left butt cheek..." I whisper under my breath. Turning back to my work I hear low rumble of thunder outside.

"That's odd," I think to myself as I pick up a part of pants from the bin in front of me. "I didn't know supposed to rain today."

Folding the pants into their proper form I hear the fitting room door reopen.

I sigh looking up to ceiling, "I must not choke a customer today, I must not..."

Picking up another pair of pants another louder rumble of thunder fills the air.

"Miss Kristen these didn't fit..." the man says.

Without looking I extend my hand to take his unwanted piece of clothing. The heavy wait of jeans touches my hand and starts slip from my grasp before tumbling to the floor. Reaching down to pick them up I notice the old man's bare feet in front of me. Slowly I look up only to see him standing in his underwear. Quickly I close my eyes as I get back to my feet.

"Sir you forgot to put your pants back on," I reply as I place my hands over my eyes for extra protection.

"Oops," he chuckle as he walks off.

"Old mother fucking perv," I grumble. "What is wrong with people?"

Another thunderous boom echoes above the store as I hear the fitting room door close once more.

I chuckle to myself, "See even mother nature doesn't do ass clown."

Turning back to my work I have the sound of heavy boots walking towards me.

_"__Milady," a voice says as I feel a great warmth saunter passed._

I look up as the warming sensation passes by my hidey hole. As I peep my head out the footsteps suddenly vanish.

"Great now the store has spooks too," I say aloud as I lean back over into the bin of clothes.

The sound of heavy footsteps starts back up.

_"__... Dark mortal?"_

Clenching the shirt in my hands tightly I whisper softly, "Loki?"

As the god of mischief name rolls off my tongue a faint laughter fills the fitting room. The voice carried more weight than Loki's.

"Wooh dude step off," I hear the old man say.

_"__Me thinks the young mortal does not approve of your behavior,"_

"Me thinks?" I ask myself raising an eyebrow. "When did Loki decide to speak Old English?"

"Fuck off blonde!" the old man replies.

"Blonde?" I ask myself.

Curious I poke my head out of my hidey hole. Looking on towards the old man's room I see a towering massive built man with long golden hair standing in the middle of the fitting room.

"That's not Loki!" I scream internally placing my hands over my mouth.

The towering man clinches his fists. A massive rumble of thunder shakes the entire store.

I gulp hard, "Yup that's not Loki."

_"__I will not stand idly by and let this dark mortal hear anymore of your filth," the blond man replies lifting his hand up into the air._

CRACKDOOM!

I am blown back into the back wall of my hidey hole with a thud. Shaking the cobwebs from my head I open my eyes to smoke and dust. Getting onto all fours I crawl to the doorway of my hidey hole. Sticking my head out of the doorway I see the old man lying on the floor in front of the towering man.

"What the hell kind of man are you?" the old man asks.

The blond man laughs.

_"__I am no mere man mortal," the blond man replies._

Slowly my eyes dance up the towering blond man's frame until I see a silver shimmering metal hammer in his hand.

_"__I am Thor son of Odin," the blond man replies. _

"Shit son," I whisper to myself.

"You are crazy," the man replies as he scrambles to his feet.

Again the blond man laughs. I quickly scurry into the far side of my little hidey hole. Hiding myself behind a mountain of clothes I sit and wait.

"Maybe he will go away," I think to myself as I close my eyes. 

The footsteps begin again this time heading towards me. I close my eye tightly. Suddenly I feel the clothes around my face crumble away. A gentle ruff hand brushes past my cheek. My eyes open to the bluest pair of eyes I have ever seen kneeling in front of me.

_"__Please forgive this intrusion milady," Thor says with a smile. "I fear I may have gone overboard with the lightning bolts. Please forgive me."_

"Will thanks for the perv away..." I reply with a big gulp. "Thor..."

_"__You are most welcome," he replies with a smile. "It is my job to save young maidens from such creatures and I would hate for you to lose your job because of some disrespectful man."_

"Me too," I reply as I scramble to brush the pile of cloths off me. "Well I must be back get back to my folding..."

_"__My brother speaks well of you," Thor replies interrupting me_

His piercing blue eyes look turning his eyes down to the ground in front of me_. _

I sigh, "I'm sure he does, evil little frost giant..."

_"__Though I must confess his words are no comparison to your beauty," he replies looking back up into my eyes._

I blush at Thor's kind words.

"Your brother could learn a thing or two from you Thor," I reply smirking.

Thor smiles as he stands up to his feet.

_Extending his hand down to me he says, "Shall I help milady to her feet?" _

"Charming bunch you sons of Odin are," I reply taking his hand.

He gently pulls me up to my feet. Bringing my hand to his lips I feel my face burn hot.

_"__That we are," he replies placing a kiss upon my hand._

I shudder as his lips caress my hands. His lips were different from Loki's. Thor's were warm and loving compared to Loki's cold ones.

"I really must return to my folding Thor," I reply my face red. "This pile isn't going to fold itself..."

_"__Shall I steal a kiss before you go milady?" he asks._

I smile, "For you a little one on the cheek."

Stepping towards Thor I get onto my tippy-toes in order to reach his cheek. Inches from his cheek he swiftly shifts his face. My lips meet his. Roughly and passionately, I my breath is lost in his kiss. Thor's taut muscular arms surround me pinning me against him... The fitting room fades around us. Lost in his kiss I feel the warmth of the southern summer sunset resting on my skin.

A sinister voice rises from the hazy sunset surrounding me...

_ "__Tsk, tsk my dark mortal..." the voice laughs. "... I want to bad things with you..."_

"Who said that..." I whisper to myself.

_"__Oh no one," Thor replies._

The warm southern sun dances across my back I feel Thor's lips pull away from mine. My hooded eyes stare up at him breathless.

_He smiles, "Better than my brothers?"_

As I stare up into Thor's smile. I am at a lost for words, it was. As my mouth opens to reply but a single icy finger runs down my spine silencing me. The sensation of one finger morphs into a whole hand cascading down my back. I quiver as the icy touch collides with the heat radiating off of Thor in the front of me.

_"__We shall see about that brother," the voice growls._

Leisurely the icy touch reaches my face.

"That voice," I gasp as the icy touch seizes my chin. "Loki."

Loki guides my face from Thor's, Jotun eyes of red blazing.

_The voice growls into my face, "Tsk, tsk..."_

My eyes stare into his. The mischievous god of mischief was not staring back at me. I feel myself pulling away from Thor's grasp the longer I gaze into Loki's eyes. The hungry laced within his eyes was intoxicating.

_"__She is mine Loki," Thor grunts._

Quickly Thor's warm hands grab my chin, tilting my face back to him. His golden locks cover his face, only his piercing blue eyes stare down at me. The warm setting sun made him almost glow. Warmth, power and lust oozed from his golden aura. Lost in the light of Thor, he claims my lips once more deeper than before. His tongue parts my lips. Our tongues crash onto one another. Intertwining together they dance together between my mouth and his. A growl fills the air as a whimper parts from my lips. The sensation of ice swiftly runs up my sides.

"Oh shit," I whisper as I break from Thor's kiss.

Opening my eyes I am greeted with a smile before me not of Thor but of Loki. Cold not warmth surrounds me. Each cell of my exposed flesh that was touching his was on edge. How was the god of mischief behind me and in front of me all at once? Where had Thor gone?

_"__... Still thinking about my brother?" Loki asks with a sinister smile. _

As I stare up into his eyes, his icy breathes on the nape of my neck. The weighted

form his mouth taunts me with each exhale he makes. I could not answer. The sensation of his watching the hunger in his eyes and the feeling of his breath behind me was too much.

_"__Answer me mortal!" Loki growls into my ear as his eyes still stare at me. _

My words remain caught in my throat are caught in my throat.

_"__You see brother I have left my dark mortal speechless," Loki replies into my ear. _

As Thor laughs a scowl spreads across Loki's face. The air grows thick with the feeling of rage as the image of Loki in front of me as he fades. As the last piece of Loki fade Thor come back into view. Loki' growls as his icy cold arms wrap around me from behind. He holds me tight against him.

_"__Please brother she desires me Loki," Thor replies as he walks towards us. "Stand aside and let me show you how to please a woman properly."_

Stopping in front of us Thor stares down at me. Callus warms hands fall down my side to my butt. Thor's warm touch firmly grabs gives my butt gentle squeezes. I can feel Loki's chest heaving against my back as he feels Thor touching me.

_"__Hands off!" Loki shouts._

With a push Loki throws Thor back away from us.

"Loki stop this please," I command as I want Thor fall to his knees.

I reach forwards to Thor but Loki appears before me.

_"__No," Loki replies._

"He is your brother!" I reply look at Loki.

_"__And you are my dark mortal!" Loki shouts. "And I do not share!"_

_"__A cheap parlor trick brother," Thor replies as stands to his feet. "That won't make her forget that kiss I gave her..."_

As the words leave Thor's mouth I glance behind me. Loki seemed to be further away from me yet I could still see the fire burning his eyes.

_"__YOU ASS!" Loki shouts lunging for Thor._

_ "__She will be mine Jotun!" Thor bellows back._

Thor and Loki race towards each other yelling. A clash of the gods and I found

myself between rock and hard.

"Run!" I tell myself but my legs will not move.

I closing my eyes duck down and bracing myself for impact. Suddenly the sound of their heavy boot prints vanishes. Peeking from behind my hands I am no longer bathing in the pure southern sunset but a large window filtering it. A room filled with out southern charm surrounds me.

"Did Grandma Stackhouse's house just vomit all over this room?" I say as I glace around the room.

Standing to me feet I notice my clothes were replaced by a red robe. The sound of laugher fills the room as my face turns into a scowl.

"Robes!" I grumble. "I hate robes you blue fuck!"

_ "__Brother you said she would like the robe?" I hear Thor ask._

_Loki laughs, "I like her in it and that is all that matters..."_

I clench my fists.

"Oh no you didn't..." I grumble.

My chest heaves as anger fills me. They had to be somewhere.

_"__Yet now I find it is too much my brother don't you think," Loki laughs._

He voice walks behind me as he speaks. I look behind me to find nothing but warmth.

_"__Yes far too much," Thor replies back from in front of me._

Quickly I turn to the front of me only to find cold.

"Too much you blue little shit?" I reply back into the emptiness of the room. "I am partially naked under here!"

_"__Mmm my dark mortal naked?" Loki replies. "Now that is a wonderful idea..."_

A loud snap fills the room and slowly my robe starts to vanish.

"Stop that you little frost giant," I reply as I look down and watch the robe I was wearing disappear.

_"__Little frost giant," Thor laughs. "I like that one brother..."_

_"__Have a care Thor..." Loki grumbles back. "Or you will not be able to play..."_

Warmth and cold circle around me. I needed to get away. Little by little I start to back up towards the window from wince the warm sun shown through.

"You were fighting not to long ago..." I say as I hit something warm and hard.

A deep laugh vibrates on my back.

_"__...But yes my dark mortal..." Loki laughs. "Brothers fight but we make up..."_

_"__Yes we do, don't we Loki," Thor replies._

I shudder as I look out of the corner of my eyes to see Thor behind me. My eyes still locked on Thor I feel Loki's cold touch upon my cheek. He pulls my face to his.

_"__You shall only look at me during this my mortal," Loki smiles. _

Loki's Jotun red eyes stare back at me. Hungrily his eyes smirk all the way down my body.

_"__Touch her brother," Loki orders. "Let us see if she can follows my instructions..."_

The warm hand of Thor dances up my thigh up to my stomach. Spreading his hands up my sides he reaches up to my breasts cupping them his callous hands. My head turns to face him as he molds my breasts. Pinned between their massive frames of muscle my knees grow weak. Every muscle in Thor's chest and stomach flex against me. My eyes grow heavy as Thor's hands slides up my body. My eyes close and my head tilts back resting on his chest from the pleasure from his touch. Thighs, breasts, stomach neck all warmed by the Thunderer's hands. A deep growl fills the air around me. I open my eyes to see Loki staring at me. Could he actually be jealous?

_"__Only me..."Loki snaps._

Suddenly a rush of cold hits me from the front as Thor's warms hands are brushed aside. My bare breasts ache from the icy sensation of Loki's hands. Roughly he pinches my breasts between his fingers. I whimper leaning my head back against Thor's chest. Loki looks up at me. He sees the pain and pleasure of written on my face.

Slowly I watch his eyes turn to my sore breasts. I lift my hands blocking his from touching them. I couldn't take another round of his hands, I would break if he touched them.

"Loki don't, they are sore," I reply as he stares at me.

_"__Me thinks a kiss for them my brother," Thor replies leaning into my ear. _

Thor's hot breath against my neck causes my eyes to shut. A gasp parts my lips as I sense Loki's cold kiss move down my neck. His icy breath stops just shy of my nipples. I look down to see Loki's raven hair kneeling before me. Tilting his head up I see his eyes so hungry as he exhales his breath onto my breasts.

_"__... I shall make you putty in my brother's hands..." Loki breaths as he never takes his eyes off of me. _

I million tiny icy crystals caress my nipples as he claims them with his tongue. Pleasure and pain rush through me as I lean further into Thor's warm body. Loki growls before me as he licks his lips.

My breath quickens as I sense Thor hands slide down my body. The god of mischief laughs as Thor lifts me up holding me up by my butt. Loki leans back as my knees are brought up to his face.

_"__Where ever should I go?" Loki asks._

The hunger in his eyes as she spoke I was drying. Loki slides his hands up my levitated legs until he reaches my knees.

_"__I believe here brother," Thor replies placing another kiss on my neck._

Gradually Loki starts to push my legs apart spreading me open to him. I fight to close my thighs but Thor's grasp upon them was too tight.

_"__Why are you resisting dark mortal," Loki says placing a kiss upon my inner thigh. _

"Because I know you," I reply as I feel Thor stop. "And I know how these things work..."

_Loki laughs, "My brother is just here to please you... Have you never thought of both of us together worshipping you...?"_

As Loki speaks I watch him place gentle kiss after gentle kiss up my thigh. He was right I had thought about it. The thought of both Thor and Loki pleasing me was turning me on. I start to open my legs farther to him with each kiss Loki plants on my skin.

My hands reach for his raven locks the closer he comes to my wetness. Grabbing his hair I feel him breathe into the center of me causing my hips roll forwards into his face. A low hiss rumbles from Loki as my clit brushes against his lips. His cold hands reach under Thor's pulling me forwards into his face. One lick becomes a million as pleasure upon pleasure starts to build within me.

I whimper as I feel Thor start to rock his hardness against me.

"God," I think to myself. "I couldn't handle them both."

_ "__Well, well look at our work brother," Loki whisper growls into my thigh as he sucks me. "All wet..."_

I shudder as feel Loki pull away from me.

_"__I see brother..." Thor replies he stares down at my breast. "But is she wet enough?" _

_Loki smile as he points to something behind us, "Why not see for yourself brother..."_

Thor starts to walk us backwards. Loki watches us take a seat in a coach in the middle of the room. The Thunderer growls as he my weight rest down upon him.

_"__Let me have flesh upon flesh brother," Thor pleads as he hands up my breasts._ Still on his knees I watch Loki snaps his fingers once more again. Inch by inch the

warmth of Thor starts to grow ever hotter beneath me as his clothing fade. His flesh upon my flesh yet I could not take my eyes away from Loki.

Parting from my breast Thor starts to glide his hands down my body. He hisses as they reach my wetness. Slowly I feel him part me open as Loki stares at us. My lips part as a jolt of electricity rushes through me as he starts to brush over my clit. Thor needed more. Parting me open a little further his callous fingers slid into me.

_"__... Only on me," Loki whispers as I fight to keep my eye trained on him._

As Thor's finger starts to move and out of me I tighten around him again. The struggle was real not to take my eyes off of Loki. Hunger, he grow so hungry as she watched Thor pleasing me.

"Come taste me Loki," I thought. "Please..."

_"__By Odin brother," Thor replies hoarsely as he looks over to Loki. "How do you stand not taking this woman right now?"_

_"__Because my dear brother," Loki pauses still kneeling. "I..."_

Loki looks up at me struggling to catch my breath, my body aching and my eyes only on him as Thor continues to slide his finger in and out of me. My hips rock on their own against Thor's massive naked body. I start to lean forward towards Loki.

"Take me," I whisper. "You promised me..."

My hooded eyes gaze down at Loki as my forearms rest on Thor's massive thighs. Slowly he begins to crawls forwards to me on all fours. Our eyes lock tight as I stare into him: hungry so hungry his eyes screamed. I slide my hand down to him.

_"__What did I promise you?" he asks as he claims my lips. _

"Loki," I whisper into his face as I slide our jointed hands up my thigh. "You remember...

A growl parts his lips as I lean back up into Thor placing our joint hands atop my stomach. Slowly I pull him towards me.

_"__Mortal what I promise you..." Loki asks smirking planting his hands on either side of me and Thor. _

Loki's considerable frame dwarfs my own as he towers over me.

_"__Brother I think she wants..." Thor replies placing a kiss on to my neck. _

"Remember you promised me our joint fantasy," I reply sliding my hand down to him.

_"__Come again mortal?" Loki gasps as my hands starts to move against his cock. _

"You know of what I speak Loki," I reply as I stare up into his eyes. "And if I am with our brother we will no have it..."

A smile spreads across Loki's face.

_"__Mmm my dark goddess," Loki growl._

"You and me..." I reply placing a kiss upon his lips. "... Together..."

_"__Her body supple and aching brother..." Thor adds as places his hand on my stomach._

"My breast heavy..." I whisper.

I watch Loki fight to contain himself as I speak.

_"__... Do not tempt me mortal..." Loki replies as he raven locks cascade on my face._

"... Aching for relief only given from our lips..." I reply back as I brush his hair fro his face.

Loki's Jotun eyes burn as I have never seen as Thor's hands cup my breasts. Molding them in his hands I wince.

_"__...Have you forgotten how that felt brother?" Thor taunts. "For if you have then I shall..."_

_"__NEVER!" Loki shouts. _

Lifting me up off of Thor he pulls me into him hard. He spreads my legs on either side of him as the hunger in his eyes burned.

_"__Eyes on me," Loki replies as he backs us up to the wall behind him. "Only on me..."_

As my back hits the wall Loki thrusts himself deep within me. I gasp as I feel all of him enter me. My head falls forwards against his chest. From the size of him I feel as if I will split in half. Slowly he starts to pull himself out but immediately he thrusts all the way back in.

"Loki," I whimper into his chest.

_"__BROTHER!" Loki shouts. "I need you to make sure her eyes are on me."_

I feel the warmth of Thor's hands on my face. They force my eyes to meet Loki's. Again he thrusts upwards into me. My body tightens as the hunger within me grows. The more the hunger grows the quicker his powerful thrusts become. Faster and faster they came. My hands laced through his hair as Thor forces my face to stare at Loki's. I start to rock together with his thrusts meeting them with the same passion his dished out.

"I want to watch," I whisper.

I feel Loki's hands spread across my back as I rock with him

_"__Tilt her head down," Loki replies as I feel Thor turn my head down._

I am breathless as I watch his thrusts. His hips moved with such grace each movement hit the sweet spot every time. My hands cascade down his body as his muscles shivers beneath my touch. He was close I could feel it...

"You are so close Loki," I reply breathless.

_"__No," Loki replies as a sharp chill runs up my spine._

"No?" I reply my eyes hooded.

_"__I haven't cum yet," Loki replies smiling. _

The hard cool wall behind me shifts to the gentle touch of a warm body. I still feel Loki inside me as Thor's hands start to touch me. Looking down I see Thor's arms on either side of me.

"I can't handle you both Loki," I whimper.

_"__Nor shall you," Loki replies placing a kiss upon my lips. "He will make sure you cum for me... Lay her down Thor..."_

I whimper as I feel Loki pull out of me.

_"__Shh mortal I shall be back inside you soon enough," Loki replies as I feel Thor lift me up and cradle me. "This I swear to you..."_

Pressed against his body Thor carries me to the middle of the room. He lowers me down gently placing me onto the floor. Once on the floor I feel Loki's coldness inching towards me slowly spreading me opening me up once more. Loki pulls me into himself propping my lower body onto his lap. My hips rock against him as I feel him enter me once more. Harder and deep he goes. I feel myself almost at the edge.

With each passing thrust he starts to lean down placing a kiss on to my lips. These thrusts were different than before. Loki thrusts were deeper in this position. More pleasure than less pain fills me as he thrusts collide with Thor's warm hand. Closing me eyes I moan as Thor's caresses me.

_"__Open your eyes my mortal," Loki hisses._

Opening my eyes up I see not only Loki's face but Thor's above me.

_"__... Good mortal," Loki replies as I only look at him._

Loki's thrusts growl more intense the faster Thor moves his hands. I start to shatter...

"I can't hold it in much longer Loki," I whimper tilting my head back.

_"__Oh no my dark mortal," Loki growls. "You can't cum yet_..."

He thrusts into me hard causing my back to arch upwards. Loki leans down atop me wrapping his arms underneath me. Swiftly he lifts me into his lap. Holding me close he pins us close together. Harder and harder his name lingers on the tip of my tongue.

"Loki," I start to whimper.

_"__Louder my dark mortal," Loki growl rolling his hips beneath me. _

My breath leaves me as I feel the end draw near. Again I start to feel the warmth of Thor behind me. Slowly he grabs my breasts from behind circling them with his hands. Loki hisses as he feels me tighten around him.

_"__... Say it for me," Loki growls his crimson eyes ablaze._

I fight it but I do not wish to fight. Thrust upon more powerful thrust hits me.

"LOKI," I scream as he pumps into me one last time.

I hear Loki's primal growl fill the room as he cums inside me. He claims my lips. Breathless we stare into each others eyes.

_"__Leave us Thor," Loki whispers claiming my lips once more. _

_"__As you wish brother," Thor replies. "Till we meet again my lady... And we shall meet again..."_

_"__I told you brother she is all mine," Loki replies. "And to think I am better at something then you..."_

_"__We shall see..."_

The sensation of warmth leaves me and I am left alone with just the cold of Loki. My hips roll against him as he remains inside me. We say joined together for what seems to be an eternity just staring at one another.

_"__You know what this means my mortal," Loki says breaking the silence between up. _

_I smile as I brush a damp dark strand of hair from his face._

"I understand," I reply.

_ "__That next time we meet..." Loki pauses as he places his hand on my belly. "I shall have more of you to play with sassenach." _

"Sassenach?" I ask as I place my hand over his.

Loki laughs as he starts to caress my stomach with our joint hands.

_"__It means Outlander mo nighean donna (my brown one)," Loki replies with a devilish smile._

"Jamie Frasier?" I ask as I stare into his eyes.

_"__Oh aye, Sassenach," Loki answers claiming my lips. "I am your master... and you're mine..." _


	6. Preview Round 6: Crimson Peak

_...creak..._

The sound of another pair of footstep appears behind me. It was heavy. Quickly I look over my shoulder only to find that I am alone.

"Maybe I have hit a weak spot on the floor," I think to myself.

Turning my gaze from the door behind me I look down my naked body to my feet. I was standing on my pink fuzzy mat. I wiggle my toes and move my feet up and down trying to recreate the heavy footstep to no avail.

"Da fuck?" I whisper.

"He wouldn't dare," I think to myself. "He hasn't bothered me for months..."

_Creak... _

In midsentence my words leave me as the floor once again creak with the weight of heavy steps. My head turns back to the door behind me. No one was there. A chill fills the air as I stare at the door. Chill bumps ripple over my body. I clasp my shoulders as I try to shield my breasts from the icy air.

_"__Tsk, tsk..." the breeze seemed to whisper. "Why cover sometime I wish to see my dark mortal..."_

As Loki's voice surrounds me I watch the lone candle flicker as if his voice had turned into a gentle breeze blowing passed it. I shudder as his words and breath turns into cold hands upon my body.

"Show yourself you little frost giant!" I shout as I clasp myself tighter.

Yeah that's right; I'll insult his blue ass. He hates being called "little." That will make him show himself. Slowly I start to smile.

"Little frost giant too scared," I taunt as I look all around me. "Come out little frosty, come out where ever you are hiding..."

My heart races as I half expect him to pop out of the shadows and drag me off somewhere ridiculous, but nothing. No Loki. A slight sigh parts from my lips for he didn't come. With a shrug I step into the bathtub in front of me.

"Ah," I whisper as I feel the water touch me. "This is how to end a long day at work..."

Sliding down into the hot water my eyes start to shut. Another long day of rude people had come to an end, finally. My muscles start to relax in the water as my head comfortably rests atop the rim of the tub.

Creak...

_ "__Hmmm looking at you like this is... intriguing"_

My eyes gradually open to candle light flicker against the ceiling. A pair of long curved horns in profile slowly walks across the ceiling

"Loki?" I mumble softly.

Leisurely I place my hands on the rim of the tub. Pulling myself up slightly I peek my head up enough to see around the bathroom. Was he walking on the walls?

_Jingle, jingle..._

My head snaps to the door as the door knob starts to shake violently.

"Loki," I call out once more.

I hear no reply only his cold laughter.

"Stop this nonsense!" I continue my voice harder sterner.

_ "__Nonsense?" he hums. "I feel as if there is a link exists between yours heart and mine..."_

From behind me I feel two callus cold firm hands slide up my sides. Their icy touch clinging to every curve of my body. Leaving a trail of ice behind them his hands upon my flesh causes steam oozes off my body. His hands glide up to my neck before sliding down my arms until they rest upon my own hands.

"Never..."

I shudder as I feel the coolness of his body behind collides with the hot water around us. My words can no longer be found as his breaths upon the nape of my neck. Pleasure fills me as his cold lips kiss where his hot breath was breathing. I lean back into him more.

_"__Would you be mine..." he growls as I feel his damp raven lock fall onto my shoulder._

I watch his hands move down my arms to my hands. My heart races as his callus hands met mine. So gentle was his touch until...

_"__There are parts of the house this are not safe..." he whispers into my ears._

I tilt my head up slightly to catch his face out of the corner of my eyes.

"Huh," I reply puzzled.

A devilish smile spread across his face. My eyes grow wide. His hands clamp down hard on my hands pushing them through the confines of the porcelain tub. As I watch his hands clamp down tightly on mine I try to scream but nothing comes out. Further and further our linked hands fall through the tub.

_ "__Beware the house on Crimson Peak my mortal," he growls. _


End file.
